Sea-Priest of Loki
Loki and I have some shared interest in your Destiny.'' - '''Medivh Tigersoul Unholy Tyrants of the Sea. Sea Priest of Loki are masters of Charm and Destruction and are as Bi-Polar as both the oceans they rule and their patron God. They are known to wear red robes but under those robes they wear a type of light armor made of the bones and internal organs of magic users they have killed. '''BECOMING A Sea Priest of Loki:' Loki speaks directly to a very select chosen few, often they are faithful of other Gods going through a time of crisis or faithlessness, and corrupts them. When the corruption seeps in they know full well that the worship of their lord is banned in the Lands of Mortals, But not their oceans. 3.5 Prestige Classe ENTRY REQUIREMENTS *Alignment: Any Evil or Chaotic *Unspeakable Vow (Drow of the Underdark, p. 55), *Knowledge (Religion) 15 ranks *Intimidate 8 ranks. Class Skills The Sea Priest of Loki's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are.... Skills Points at Each Level: '''x + int '''Hit Dice: d6 Weapon Proficiencies: A place to put the different proficiencies.Put all the different class abilities in here! Sacrificial Mastery - The character is skilled at offering living sacrifices to Loki. The character gains a +4 profane bonus on Knowledge (religion) checks made when performing a sacrifice. Blood Serpent Companion - You are given a Amphisbaena Child of Jörmungandr, known as a Blood Serpent as a Companion, for as long you have the companion you can telepathically speak and command the snake when it is within 100 ft of you. You can also at any point see the the eyes of your Blood Serpent. * Poison: DC 14; 1d10 rounds; 1d4 DMG * Split: A Blood Serpent functions normally even if cut in half. If dealt a critical hit with a slashing weapon, the creature is cut in half but continues to function as two separate creatures, each with half the original Blood Serpent’s current hit points (rounded down). Once split, a Blood Serpent cannot be split again. If left alone for 1 minute, the split Blood Serpent can rejoin its two halves and become a single whole creature again (add the two creatures’ hit points together). If one of the split creatures is slain, the Blood Serpent can regrow the lost portion over the course of a few weeks. Serpent Speak - The character gains the ability to talk to serpents and serpent-like beings at-will, +2 diplomacy for all to all serpent and serpent like beings when using Serpent speak. Mark of Winter's Hall - Dead Speak - The character gains the ability to talk to undead, regardless of form or language known in life, +2 diplomacy for all to all undead beings when using Dead Speak. 5e Cleric Archtype Lore PLAYING A Sea Priest of Loki: Brief description on how to play the class you are designing. Combat: Here's a section where you will describe common combat methods for your class. Remember to include information on how your class will use his powers in combat. Advancement: This is a section on different options and paths that the class can go down when they advance in power. Sea Priest of Loki in the World A quote of somebody else talking about your class! A brief description of how your class is persevered in the world and how he interacts with the world. Daily Life: Some general information about the typical day in the life of your class. Notables: * Medivh Tigersoul * Vetraca Caix Organizations: Some information about organizations dedicated to the practice of your class and other organizations which members of your class will be attracted towards. * Loki's Armada: * NPC Reaction This is an in detail description of how NPC's would perceive your class and the immediate generalization that people would give of your class. Sea Priest of Loki in the game This is a good place to provide a quick note on how your class will effect game play statistically. Adaptation: This is a place where you put in detail how people can adapt your class into their campaign setting. Encounters: This is a place to describe what sort of encounters PC's will have with NPC versions of your class. Known Sea-Priest of Loki *Medivh Tigersoul *Vetraca Caix Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Browse